


Confusion

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Confusion

Benny stayed with you six months while he saved up for a new apartment, and had helped out if you needed to run out for a quick errand. The day he moved out, you’d sent him off with dinner for that night. You loved having him as a roommate, but were also excited to see him get back on his life track. He deserved it. 

It also helped that Melody adored him now, just like all her uncles. All you were missing now was your fiancé. You’d be seeing him that weekend and were currently planning an outfit for you and Melody. You always hoped that you’d get news his sentence would be shortened. 

Your door rang and your phone vibrated, letting you know someone was there. Furrowing your bows, you opened your app to see who it was. When you didn’t recognize the guy, you bit your lip. Shaking your head, you sent John a text. You were hoping he was still on lunch.  _ There’s some guy at my house. I don’t know who it is.  _

John called you about five minutes later. “He still there?” He asked instantly. 

“I think? Melody is napping, so Ollie must be, too. He’s not barking.” You told him. 

“What’s he look like?” He asked. “I don’t think I can get over there for a while.” He sounded angry at himself for that. 

“I can send you a picture. I’ll screenshot the app.” 

“Okay.” He said quickly. “I’m sure one of the guys can get there.” He waited for the picture. “Shit.” He mumbled. 

“John?” You asked worriedly. 

He mumbled under his breath. “You tell him to wait at the house, okay? Keep me on the line if you want.” He told you. 

“Okay…” You agreed before going to the door and cracking it. “I was told to ask you to wait at the house. By John.” You told the man awkwardly. 

The man eyed you. “Okay. When is he supposed to be home?” He asked.

“John, when are you supposed to be home? He’s asking.” You we’re not about to hang up when this guy was still around.

“A couple of hours.” He told you. “Want me to send one of the boys?” 

“Please.” You said simply, but felt the guy in front of you wasn’t a huge threat if John knew him. And he wasn’t warning you about him. 

“Okay, I’ll text one of them now.” He told you. 

* * *

It felt like forever before Sam pulled up. You watched him from the window and immediately opened the door. “Sam’s here. Thanks for staying on the phone with me.” You told John.

“Course.” He said. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” 

You both hung up and Sam gave you a quick hug once he was on the porch. “Thanks for coming, Sam.” You sighed. “I’m sorry you had to leave work.”

“It’s okay. Not everyday Adam stops by.” He sighed, rubbing your back as he looked over to the house. 

You stared at him. “You say that like I should know that name.” You blinked. “Should I?”

He blinked at you. “Um.” His mouth went in a straight line. “Would you like to meet my half brother?” He motioned to Adam. “Well, our half brother. He’s obviously Dean’s, too.” He went on. 

“I’ve been living here how long, dating Dean how long,  _ engaged _ to Dean how long...and no one felt the need to mention him?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “John, I get. Man’s a closed book, but you guys?”

He ran a hand through his hair as he winced. “We’re not close.” He admitted, turning to Adam. “Adam, this is Y/N, Dean’s fiance. Y/N, this is Adam.” He introduced the two of you before he heard paws, then small feet. “Sounds like Melody is up.” He chuckled.

“Unca!” Melody crashed into Sam’s legs while Ollie barked happily at the tall man. 

You couldn’t help but blush at Adam. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was talking to a Winchester.” You held out your hand to him. “But, why did you come here, instead of going to John’s?” You asked, curious. 

He shook your hand. “This is my second time coming here. Noticed most of the guys stop here first when no one was home.” He shrugged. “Figured one of them musta bought the place.” 

You nodded. “That makes sense.” You looked at Sam. “Well, you’re here. Are you hungry?” You asked. 

“Sure.” He nodded. “I’ll meet you inside. I’m just gonna talk to Adam real quick.” He looked down at Melody who tugged on his shirt. “Why don’t you go with mommy?”

She shook her head. “We play.” She reached up for him. “Pease?” She asked sweetly. “Peeeeease?” 

Sam smiled and lifted her. “I promise I’ll be in to play for a while, okay?” He held out his pinky. She gave him puppy eyes. “Your daddy taught you that, didn’t he?” He tapped her nose. “Go help mommy make something yummy.” 

She huffed but nodded, wiggling down to go attach to you. She gave him a half glare, and he was trying not to laugh. Once you were inside, and the door shut, he turned to Adam, who was confused. “Care to fill me in?”

“Care to fill  _ me  _ in?” He replied. He raised an eyebrow. “Why are you here?” He asked. “It’s been what? Six years? Seven?”

Adam shrugged. “Was just stopping in.” He told him. “Didn’t think that’d be an issue. Where’s Dean?” He wanted to at least see him, too. 

Sam sighed. “He’s currently serving time.” He explained. “He’s got like 9 months left, but I’m trying to get him out sooner.” Even if it was only a few months early, that would be something. 

Adam looked surprised. “He finally got caught?” He stared at him. 

“Well, kinda hard not to when the guys you’re beating the shit out of for kidnapping your girlfriend can ID you.” He shrugged.

He nodded. “I see.” He said simply. “Hopefully he can get out sooner.” He agreed. “I’m guessing that’s his girlfriend that answered the door?”

“Fiancé now, but yeah. Melody is their daughter.” Sam explained. “You? You have a family?” He asked, leaning against the railing that wrapped around the porch. 

“Not kids or anything.” He shook his head. “What about you? Always saw you with a big family.” He said easily. “Never saw Dean settling down, honestly. Ever.” 

“Same.” Sam couldn’t help but agree. “She’s super nice though, changed him honestly. I’m just in the dating scene for the moment.” He told him. “Seeing a girl named Jess.” It was slightly awkward, as Adam rarely came around, so Sam wasn’t really sure why he was there now. Or how long he’d be around. He didn’t see him as a consistent part of his life. 

“I’m sure it’ll go well. You’re more the committed type anyway.” Adam encouraged. “How long you guys been together?” He asked, at least trying.

“Just about a year now.” Sam smiled. “She’s great. Sometimes she joins me for dinners here. Her and Y/N seem to get along pretty well.” He said happily, glad that it seemed you may have another friend before long. 

“Seems like she’d need one without Dean around.” He nodded. “How long has he been locked up?” 

Sam thought about it for a second. “Just over 4 years at this point.” He sighed. “I’m aiming to get him out before Melody’s birthday.” 

“Cute.” Adam nodded. “You and her seem close. Well, all three of you.” He added right before the door opened and you peeked out. 

“I made lunch.” You told them. “Soda or water, Adam?” You asked, surprising him slightly. 

He hadn’t been expecting you to offer him something, too. “Oh, uh, soda?” 

Sam had a slight smug look, always loving when you surprised people. He doubted that would ever get old. “Come on.” He motioned for Adam to follow him, grinning when Melody got excited from her booster seat. He sat by her automatically and hi fived her. “I like your shirt today.” He tickled her side. 

She squealed, trying to get away. “I’m surprised it’s still clean.” You chuckled. “Normally we’re on shirt two by now.” You put a plate in front of each of the guys before getting them each a soda. “Ollie, come on. Out back.” You patted your leg to get him to follow. 

Sam smiled as he watched the pup follow easily. Adam was still adjusting and watched his plate. “Wow, she made this?” He asked. “Just for lunch?”

“Yep.” Sam smiled. “We get this on a daily basis.” He chuckled. “But Saturday dinner’s are the best.” He added. “She makes the main course, then Kevin brings dessert, Cas brings maybe a side, or drinks. We all try to bring something.”

He nodded. “Seems like you got a good system here.” He looked up as you came in and sat down. “Thanks for this.” He spoke up. “I wasn’t expecting to be fed.”

You chuckled. “I always buy in bulk. I mean, I never know when one or more hungry guys are gonna show up!” You laughed. “Especially with Benny being back. And sometimes I send John lunch for him and his work buddies.” You’d also been known to send him stuff for his biker buddies for trips.

Adam nodded slowly. “How did you and Dean get together?” You were polar opposites. It made no sense to him as to why someone who seemed so...sweet...to be with someone like Dean. 

“I moved here.” You shrugged as you started to eat. “He was really sweet and we clicked.” You smiled. It was a good memory to look back on. 

Sweet isn’t the word he’d use to describe his eldest brother. Ever. He nodded, starting his own meal. “Unca!” Melody grinned up at Sam, glad he was there. 

Sam beamed at her and offered her a piece of the fruit he was eating. “Maybe I can do her nap time before heading back to the office?” He offered. 

“She just got up, so that’ll be a little bit. That’s if she does. She’s been skipping naps lately.” You made a face at her. “Which leads to a very grumpy toddler. The other night after Benny left? She got back up and sat in the hall yelling ‘daddy’ until she curled up with Ollie and went to sleep.” 

“Princess!” Sam gasped at Melody, making her giggle loudly. “You go see Daddy this weekend.” He reminded her. 

“Daddy!” She automatically clapped. “Yay!” She wiggled in her seat. 

Adam watched the interaction for a minute. “She goes to see Dean in jail?”

“Every weekend since they allowed her.” You nodded. “She started going when she was a few months old. We’ve rarely missed a weekend since.” You smiled. “She’s started picking out her outfits on Sundays for that.” 

“Wow.” He replied, clearly surprised. He didn’t expect you to be bringing her to the prison to see Dean. At all. 

“Yeah. It’s nice when we get the family area so he can play with her.” You smiled. “She loves that. I just wish I could keep my phone on me for pictures.” When he was released would be the first picture you got with her.

Sam smiled sadly at you. “There will be plenty of pictures to make up for it.” He promised. “I’m sure Dean will want as many pictures as he can get, too.”

You nodded and smiled. “I really can’t wait.” You were all but counting down the days.

Adam still couldn’t believe how nice you were and almost felt bad that you were with Dean. And that he was Melody’s father. He felt you both deserved better. If it was the other way around and you were with Sam, it’d be different. How did John feel about everything? 

You brought out simple sweet bread for a quick dessert and cleaned up while Sam cleaned up Melody. “Alright, gonna go change this one.” Sam lifted her, noting her shirt was no longer clean. 

“Thanks.” You chuckled. You took the plates into the kitchen to get them into some hot water to soak. You always caught up when she napped, or after she was in bed for the night. 

Adam didn’t really know what to do but didn’t want to seem rude. “So uh, what do you do?” He asked, honestly curious. 

You smiled at him. “I’m a librarian. I love books.” You chuckled. “I’ve actually known Sam through the libraries for years before I moved here.” You told him. “I might go back to school once Melody starts school, though.”

He smiled. “That makes sense. You seem like the quiet kind.” He said easily. “Melody is adorable.” He nodded. “Very bubbly.” He noted as he heard her laughing from upstairs.

You beamed. “She is. Makes the whole day better.” She helped you on the down days when you really missed Dean. “She’s really a mix of Dean and I. Which I love.” She was perfect. You heard Ollie at the backdoor and went to let him in. “Her facial expressions are all him, though.” You added as you shut the door once he was in.

Ollie went to sniff at Adam, laying at his feet. Adam chuckled and pet him. “I have to admit, I’m surprised you and Dean are a pair.” He glanced at you. “You guys are so different.”

“I think that’s why we work so well together.” You were confident in your relationship with him. “We balance each other out. The other guys haven’t gotten into much trouble since, either. Which is nice. They’re my family.” You said proudly. 

He couldn’t help but show how surprised he was at that. “You mean Dean’s guys? The few times I’ve been around they were always into something.” He pointed out. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Well, I see them as my boys now.” You chuckled. “And my sewing machine they got me to fix their clothes hasn’t been used nearly as much the past couple years. Now it’s just normal wear and tear stuff. Well, and the time Cas was repairing something for me and got his pants caught on a nail.” You shook your head. “Scared me a bit.” 

“You’re like...a mom to Melody and a mom to them.” He noted. “That’s like a lot of grown kids.” 

“I guess so.” You shrugged. “But I like it. It just feels right.” You looked over as Sam walked in carrying Melody. “You happy Uncle Sammy came over?” You chuckled as she leaned on him. 

“Yeah!” She held onto his shirt. She had a big smile on her face. 

Adam just looked at Sam with Melody, then back at you. He was still confused.


End file.
